billythedimensionhopperfandomcom-20200214-history
Saving Private Steven
Saving Private Steven is the first episode of the second season of Billy The Dimension Hopper. Plot Billy is still having trouble getting over Grandpa Steve's death. Kiki then tells Billy that the funeral is about to start and that everyone is waiting on Billy. He also offers Billy some extra time to grieve on his own. He then swaps to another personality where he gets really mad at Fang for trying to eat his pickles. After Billy asks if he is okay he swaps back to his normal personality and leaves. Billy then has an idea and teleports away. Kiki then comes back after Billy teleported. Kiki then realizes that Billy's gone and what he is doing. he yells "Oh Sh#t." Billy has gone to Tables Present Day Base. Billy talks to himself about his plan. However, Table hears Billy and sneaks up on Billy to ask him why is talking to himself. This scares Billy. However, this quickly stops. Billy then tells Table what he is going to do. Table gives him one of the time machines and Billy is off. Billy is now in Da Nang 1967 Vietnam. Quickly Billy finds Grandpa Steve who got air born by an explosion. After that Grandpa Steve takes Billy back to camp where Billy meets Grandpa Steve's friend Chubba. Grandpa Steve goes to the john while Billy and Chubba have a talk. Even though it's just Chubba listing all the kinds of meat he will make when he is done with the war. Grandpa Steve returns. Billy thanks him for making Chubba be quiet. They then all go to a meeting with Lt. Damn. Lt. Damn also tells Grandpa Steve what's wrong with the Russians. Probably the reason Grandpa Steve hates Russians today. A signal is fired telling everyone to get ready to fight. First Lt. Damn says a prayer that supposedly is from the bible. However, it clearly isn't. Lt. Damn tells everyone to get ready to use the machine guns however the money for the machine guns was wasted by Lt. Damn on Weed and Pina Coladas. So Lt. Damn instead fires the Palm Trees. However they also severely hurt his troops as much as the Russians troops. Grandpa Steve then goes around throwing his injured fellow soldiers into a pile so they can all be treated later. Including Lt. Damn. However, Chubba is fatally injured. Grandpa Steve tries to save Chubba but he says his last words telling Grandpa Steve to make his meat fishing company without him. Chubba then dies in front of Grandpa Steve. However, Grandpa Steve forgets to do the meat fishing company right after this. But do to helping out injured soldiers in the battlefield Lt. Damn promotes Grandpa Steve to Lieutenant just like him. After his long adventure with Grandpa Steve. Billy is finally able to let Grandpa Steve's death go. Billy has finally come to peace with it. Billy then returns to attend the funeral. Along with many others closest to him. Like Kiki, Gizzard, Jeffy, One Eyed Flash, Fang, El Pequeño, and W.I.N.S.T.O.N. At the very end Lt. Damn manages to arrive. Telling Billy that he served alongside Grandpa Steve and that he is here to pay his respects. Billy thanks him for coming. Appearing Characters * Billy * Kiki * Table * Grandpa Steve * Chubba * Lt. Damn * Kiki * Gizzard * Jeffy * One Eyed Flash * Fang * El Pequeño * W.I.N.S.T.O.N Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes